Me and You in a world of adventure
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Two inhabitants of Flaris, decide to make an adventure of their own.


If I decide to carry THIS on. Somebody shoot me.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wouldn't be here writing this if I owned the game.

-start

* * *

Lesson one: How to fail the most easiest test in this entire world. The question is in the title my friend and I have indeed, failed the most easiest test in the entire world. Now here's the funny part.

How to fail an _Acrobat_ test? Quite simple, you listen to me for the answers. Nobody would, I'm probably the dumbest person on the planet.

I've failed this test so many times, I've lost count so far. It's actually the most easiest test out of all four classes you can take, out of Mercenary, Magican/Mage, Assist and then Acrobat. I actually studied this time for it too! That sucks so bad. You have no idea. I'm talking to myself again.

Hm? Oh another person like me, just so you know a person what I'm called, is called a _Vagrant_ really it's the lowest class apart from the miniature status, at 10 levels up. The level system is quite easy when you think about it, depending on how high the monster level is you divide their level, on your level and that gets you an average on _points_. I'm not the highest kite in the sky, but even I know that if you divide 10 by 10 you get 1, so if I kill things around my level then I should get 1 point per monster.

Of course, first you have to figure out what level they are. You can usually tell by how they act around you, if they scuttle a little they're usually 1-2 levels below, if they come at you they're 1-2 levels higher and if you end up at a light...They're 8 and above. It comes by quite easy when you've been killing them for hours on end, and the days just seem to fly by.

"Oof." Owww...My head. I fell over something. Oh God, I fell over them while walking towards the other guy. I'm too clumsy.

"Well, that was a certain change of events, usually I'm the one falling over somebody else," Well, at least they sounded friendly. "I'm not going to bite your head off," they continued "you can come over here if you want." I scuttled over to them and like they suggested, I sat down where they patted.

"You want to be an Acrobat don't you?" They weren't even looking at me when they said that! How on Earth- "I can tell by your stance, your back is slightly drooped and your arms are constantly almost in-front of you, almost as though you're attempting to hold a bow." Woah, he's good.

"Wow," ...That's all I could say? '_Wow_'? They were just about becoming my friend and that's all I could manage to squeeze out of my voice box! Urggh, I'm an idiot. I heard a giggle next to me again, so I turned and...He's laughing at me. Great.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way you looked! You were so amazed by what I said, that you couldn't even make a simple sentence. It's fine though," He paused in thought, then turned to me, then turned away...Then turned back to me again. "what's your name?" That, was totally out of the blue. Suppose I could tell him my name, he seems harmless. "Afriad." He seemed to absorb in my name, went back to his thoughts then appeared surprised.

"You failed your test, didn't you?" I blinked, then looked, then blinked again. Then went red. He laughed again. I was really starting to get annoyed with this guy, is it because he passed or something and was laughing at my attempt? "I failed too." Oh.

"Well, we best get those points we lost back right? How many points do you need to do the test again?" Like he didn't already know?

"Five. We only lose half a point for each question we get wrong."

"So you got ten questions wrong? Owtch. I need to get," He started counting on his fingers "ten points." I stared wide-eyed at him. "What?"

"You got twenty questions wrong?" I shouted in disbelief, no way he got twenty questions wrong... He laughed again, then sighed.

"I got one question wrong Afriad. Only one. We lose ten points for every question, you only lost half because you were doing the easiest test. The difficulty level, from easiest to hardest, is Acrobat, Mercenary, Assist then Mage. Acrobat's lost half a point to one point depending on how hard their paper is, Mercenary lose 3 and a half or 4 also depending on level of difficulty, Assists lose 5 and a half to 6and a half depending on difficulty of paper, and Magicans lose 9 ½ to 10 points depending on difficulty. So not all papers lose the amount of an Acrobat. We had quite an easy paper this year, so we lost 10 points per question. I know a few Magicans who have to get around 50 points, so you're not that bad off with only 5."

"You...Are so smart, how on Earth did you get one question wrong?" He turned a light red. "Surprisingly enough it was an Acrobat question..." My turn to laugh a little. He failed on his Acrobat question. "What was the question about?" He went back into his thought land again, then stopped walking to think.

"About the stance of an Acrobat, I can do it on people I just can't draw it on paper. That and I'm a terrible drawer." The stance? Pfft, that's easy. "Here I'll show you," I ran ahead slightly and took the stance of an Acrobat about to fire an arrow. He laughed at me again, then walked over and adjusted my stance to a more comfortable one. Oh well, uhm...That was embarrassing. Anyway! After all of the commotion we had, we ended up fighting. Then again even though I'd finished gathering my points, I couldn't help but stick around and watch the other guy fight...Which reminds me, I don't even know his name!

I'll ask his name after he's got his points.

"You're still here?" Hm? Wasn't he expecting me to be here? "Yeah, why not?" He flashed me a warm smile, like he actually wasn't expecting such a nice notion from me. He must have been a rejected Magican, in other words. Nobody liked him. "Oh of course, I haven't told you my name yet...How rude of me," I gave a nervous laugh, why it was nervous I have no idea. "My name is...Uh, a little weird but I'm called," he paused again as if to think of his name.

"Please tell me you actually know your name," I smiled to re-assure him. "What? Of course I know my own name! I'm just a little nervous is all," He took in a deep breath "Wious" Wuss?

"You're called 'wuss'?" He face palmed. "'We-us', not 'Wuss' so many people get my name wrong it's unbelievable." Well, that was stupid of me.

"Anyway, lets get going. We better attempt that test one more time huh? For the both of us!"

"Lets do our absolute best at this, OK?"

"Ab-so-lute-ally!"

So there we were running along the path all the way back to Flarine, the capital. What? _Everyone_ knows Flarine. Wious was lagging behind me a lot so I had to keep waiting for him to catch up, so instead I ran at his pace a little more and we got to Flarine in no time at all!

He entered us both for our papers then the guide took us through to our respective halls. We wished each other good luck before we went in, so here goes nothing!

-finish

Yeah, never thought I'd end up writing a flyff fan fiction... Oh well. If you don't get anything, feel free to PM me on it. Also, I feel as though the quality of this wasn't good enough, as it went through...Also, please tell me I got the class names right! It's been a while since I played the game hah.


End file.
